Strip Shooting?
by DANTE40RNY
Summary: Crossbows, beer, a human and a hybrid. Perfect combination for ... strip shooting? Sound fun!


DISMCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS; THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!

TylerxJeremy

Set in season 3, based on when Tyler and Jeremy were using the crossbow.

Jeremy and Tyler were having their male bonding session in the woods. Jeremy had one of Alaric's crossbows and was shooting at some cans. 'You're pretty good with that!' Tyler said. 'Did Alaric teach you?'

'Well, sort of. He's been teaching me how to fight which is kind of cool. Alaric always says it helps him blow off some steam and that I should do it to, instead of drugs and stuff.'

'Hasn't he heard of jerking off?' Both of the boys started to laugh. 'Nah, I think it's cool that Mr Saltzman is there for you like a dad. Keep you in check.'

'You think I need to be kept in check?'

'No. I mean, it's good that you have some father-like figure in the absence of your dad.'

'I knew what you meant. What about you though? After your dad and your uncle Mason, who do you have?'

'Well now that I'm a hybrid, I definitely don't need I father figure. I can handle myself. Control the wolf. I have Klaus to thank for that.'

'I understand that you can take care of yourself, but what about having a father figure? What about someone to guide you?'

'Well my dad never really cared. He didn't have the time for me and Mason wasn't really father material. I don't know. I could just go to you guys for advice and stuff. Anyway, let's stop with the sad stories. Let's have some fun instead.'

'Like what?'

'How about you chase me through the woods and try to shoot me.'

'What if I hit you?'

'You won't hit me. I'm a hybrid. Even if you hit me, you can't kill me with an arrow.'

'True.'

'So … are you in?'

Jeremy nodded and Tyler bolted. 'Hey! I wasn't ready!' Jeremy then flung the quiver over his shoulder and ran after him. Jeremy had caught up to Tyler but couldn't set up the crossbow without stopping. Tyler then realised this and decided to hide behind trees. He turned and climbed the trunk of a tree. 'Try and I shoot me when a run passed you.' Jeremy got ready. He knew that this arrow was going to hit Tyler so he shot at the trunk, closer to the ground. This made Tyler jump down from his spot and run passed Jeremy. Jeremy quickly got ready to shoot but ran after Tyler after setting up. Tyler bolted passed Jeremy again, but Jeremy was ready and shot an arrow as he ran passed. Tyler grabbed the arrow just before it hit him. 'Nice shot!' They continued for a ten more minutes and then Tyler put his hands up to pause the 'game'. 'What? Giving up?'

'Nah. Just thought of a way to make it more fun. How about we continue this game but instead, there is a twist for every time you hit and miss.'

'What kind of twist?'

'Well how about if you hit me, I remove an item of clothing and if you miss, you remove an item of clothing. Kind of like strip poker except it's strip … shooting.' 'Really Tyler? Strip shooting? I really didn't think you would do that kind of thing, especially since that time when … you know.' It was strange for Tyler to come up with an idea like that. Nearly a year ago when Tyler and Jeremy were having their male bonding session, they were drinking and talking when Jeremy turned to Tyler and kiss him. Tyler freaked out and told Jeremy to never do anything like that again. Since then Tyler and Jeremy never put themselves in that situation again. That is until Tyler turned into a hybrid. Now he was double horny all the time and couldn't resist his sexual urges. 'Come on Jeremy. It'll be fun. No one is going to know, and if they did, who cares? College guys play strip whatever all the time.' Jeremy was looking down and realised he had an arrow ready in the crossbow, so he decided to use this as his first shot. He looked about a Tyler and just as he nodded, pulled the crossbow up and shot at Tyler. Tyler grabbed it literally just before it pierced the skin. It had made a tiny rip in his shirt. 'Well played Gilbert.' Tyler gave him a smile and a wink, and then removed his jacket. 'This is going to be exciting.' Jeremy said while setting another arrow. Tyler bolt passed Jeremy and he pulled the trigger but missed. Tyler chuckled from behind the tree. 'Strip Gilbert!' Tyler sounded a little too excited. Jeremy removed his jacket and turned around and shot at Tyler as he was running. 'You almost missed. Too bad for me.' Tyler threw the arrow to the ground and took his shirt off. Jeremy couldn't help but admired the perfect specimen of man in front of him. Tyler had beautifully chiselled abs, magnificent pecks and thick black hair forming his snail trail. 'You done staring Jer?' Jeremy stammered for a bit and then set the crossbow again. 'Ready to strip Ty?'

'I'd rather see you strip.' Tyler blew a little kiss to Jeremy.

…

It was getting dark. Jeremy was clearly winning considering that he still had his pants and socks on. But maybe that was Tyler's plan. He was running around the woods in just his underwear. His dick was flopping around, almost free from the confinement of fabric. There was quite some distance between the two teenagers. Jeremy then shot at Tyler. Tyler heard the whistle of the arrow travelling through the air and turned around to grab it. 'Unlucky me.' Tyler said while gently touching his body with the tip of the arrow. He through the arrow at the tree and pulled his underwear down, but before Jeremy could see his friend's package, he ran away, faster than he had done previously. Jeremy was a little disappointed that he didn't get to see Tyler completely naked. He followed Tyler's tracks and eventually found himself at the Lockwood cell. 'Of course.' Jeremy said as he went down the stairs. 'Tyler?' The only response Jeremy received was the echo of his own voice. 'Come on Tyler. I won. We had some fun. You're naked and I'm still clothed. It's getting dark. How about we head back and continue another time? Tyler?' Jeremy could barely see anything in the cell. 'What's the fun in that?' Tyler was standing behind Jeremy and put his arms around him, feeling his chest. Tyler gently nibbled on Jeremy's ear. He could feel the older teenagers boner against his ass. 'How about we continue it here?'

'Ty, it's a cell in the middle of the woods. Does it really turn on.'

'Uh huh.' Tyler turned Jeremy around and pressed his lips against his. He then moved, kissing down Jeremy's neck, chest and abdomen. Tyler unzipped Jeremy jeans and pulled them off, removing his socks as well. Jeremy could feel Tyler's hot breath on his stomach, which got him hard. Tyler started kissing Jeremy cock through his underwear. He made the crotch of the underwear completely wet; with Jeremy contributing with his pre-cum. Tyler gave no warning and literally ripped Jeremy's underwear into two pieces. Jeremy's cock sprung up and down. Tyler kissed the head and let his tongue caress it. Jeremy let out a little moan. Tyler slowing started to swallow the entire 7". Jeremy shuddered. Tyler knew how to swallow an entire length and use his tongue to please at the same time. Tyler definitely knew how to give an amazing blowjob. Jeremy felt like he was going to cum then and there. Tyler stopped, stood up and took Jeremy to the chains. Jeremy couldn't only see shadows and wad relying on his sense of hearing. Tyler restrained Jeremy's wrists, ankles and neck. Tyler had Jeremy on the ground and lifted his legs. Tyler licked Jeremy's crack before shoving his tongue in and out of Jeremy's hole. Jeremy had never had felt that sensation before. He was in such a sense of euphoria that he didn't realise Tyler had stopped and had put the head of his dick at the entrance of his whole. 'This is going to hurt.' Before Jeremy could prepare, Tyler shoved his entire 8" into Jeremy. Jeremy let out a very loud scream. This made Tyler feel bad but he knew Jeremy would love the pleasure afterwards, so he started to thrust into Jeremy. With every thrust, Jeremy let out a little yelp. But Tyler had barely gotten started. Jeremy was in for a lot more pain, which would hopefully turn into more pleasure. Tyler quickened his pace. Jeremy was close. Tyler sensed this and started thrusting in faster and deeper, getting to hybrid speed. Tyler's face started to change and Jeremy could see Tyler's dark amber eyes. 'Harder. Harder Ty! Fuck me harder!' Jeremy was about to cum. Tyler pounded harder and harder. Jeremy unloaded and his cum hit his chest and even Tyler's. Tyler lent down, still fucking Jeremy, and kissed him. They broke apart and Tyler pulled out, cumming all over Jeremy body. 'OHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEAAAAAAH!' Tyler started to lick the cum off of Jeremy's body. 'Alaric was wrong. That is a better way to blow off some steam and relieve some stress.' Tyler chuckled and kissed Jeremy, exchanging the bodily fluids.


End file.
